


【带斑】测谎仪

by banchu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Madara - Freeform, 带斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha madara, 带斑
Kudos: 6





	【带斑】测谎仪

斑：宇智波先生，你知道的，应聘者都要接受测谎。你不介意我问几个问题吧。  
带土：不用给我接电线吗？  
斑：那是以前的设备了，但我们新型的‘宇智波测谎仪3000’不用，只要听到谎话它就会发出警报。你试试，说句谎话。  
带土：我不喜欢红豆糕。（滴——）  
我喜欢黄绿配色。（滴——）  
我不喜欢《亲热天堂》。（滴——） 我其实超喜欢这部剧，每集都看了。  
斑：听说是不错。再说几句真话，校正机器。  
带土：我的鸡儿32cm。  
斑：嗯？为什么没响？  
带土：为什么要响？  
斑：因为这不可能。  
带土：就是32cm，有可能是33cm，（滴——）不是吗？那就是32cm。  
斑：…..真的吗？  
（敲门声）  
因陀罗：邮件发给我了吗，斑？  
斑：当然，昨晚就发了。（滴——）今早发的。（滴——）好吧，我还没发。  
因陀罗：你是最棒的，斑。（滴——）你个烂人，我要回去工作了。（滴——）好吧，我是去和阿修罗玩办公室游戏。  
带土：（噗嗤）  
斑：（死亡凝视）  
带土：（低头沉默，眼观鼻鼻观心）  
斑：你的全名？  
带土：宇智波带土。  
斑：很巧，宇智波的后辈。（滴——）我早就知道了。你住在木叶210街？  
带土：是的，2号公寓。  
斑：这怎么可能呢？  
带土：呃，这是族里分配的，  
斑：不是这个….  
带土：只需要很少的租金，大概两千？  
*金钱统一为人民币。  
斑：32cm真的不会碍事吗？这怎么可能？  
带土：这个问题有点尴尬。  
斑：好吧，好吧，抱歉。32cm啊那可是！好家伙！  
带土：为什么你总想着这事？你是基佬吗？  
斑：什么？不可能！（滴——）没有人比我更喜欢女性了。（滴——）好吧，我是纯正的基佬。别说出去，因为还没人知道。（滴——）…….每个人都知道。  
带土：那我还能说出去吗？  
斑：不能。你被解雇过吗。  
带土：没有。（滴——）三次。  
斑：贪污过吗。  
带土：没有。（滴——）好吧好吧，什么鬼。  
斑：你贪了多少。  
带土：几万块吧。（滴——）五万。（滴——）太多了我记不清了。（滴——）一百二十二万四千二百一十。  
斑：这可不是个小数目，带土。  
带土：可是我有癌症。（滴——）我买了艘船。我把它命名为癌症。  
斑：实话告诉你，你的面试非常顺利，带土。  
带土：真的吗？（滴——）  
斑：不，你是我见过最糟糕的应聘者。要是以往你肯定没戏。但是，公司政策要求问你最后一个问题。  
带土：什么问题？  
斑：为了求职，你愿意和男人睡觉吗？  
带土：不愿意。（滴——）  
斑：（握手）欢迎入职。


End file.
